raeyldarfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Summary WIP Physical Characteristics The most simple way to describe a human, is more easier then sought out to be. Uttermost seen as the most troublesome race, these individuals are pretty average compared to the other races. Their heights climbing to an astonishing six foot three, and their shape remaining it’s normal self. With the acception of injuries, or anything else in that genre. Their hair ranging from a selection of colors, from a variety of brunette colors, to the lightest blonde exposed. The shapes of their bodies depended on their lifestyle, forsay if one was determined on training his/her body, they’d range to the more muscular, and built body types. If such, a human decides to dedicate their lives to being more calm, and relaxed. Then they’ll most likely lean towards the small, and skinny sizes. Though - there may be other reasons for size differences. As for their skin types, depending on what origin the individual is originally from, they’ll have a variety of colors. Howbeit, their skin color ranges from a pasty pale to a dark, adumbration of browns. The simplest way to describe a human is far easier than sought out to be. Uttermost seen as the most troublesome race, these individuals are fairly average compared to the other races, despite their ability to climb to a height of an astonishing 6’3”, the smallest they can be as a full-grown human being 4’10”. Their shape remains to be the very definition of humanoid, the men often with far broader chest and shoulders whilst the females are seen with curves, their hips widening and breasts forming during puberty. This is with exception, of course, to injuries, and those with different forms, whether they be more feminine, masculine or simply deformed. Their ears remain as rounded, compared to the outstretched knife-ears of an elf, and their face without hair or scales, the exception of course being hair generated around the chin and sideburns, and upon their eyebrows, this being a common trait for men though what is considered a disease for females, save for the eyebrows which both genders share. Their hair can range from a rather broad selection of colours, from a variety of brunette to the lightest blondes exposed, with the milder ginger/orange shades towards the midpoint of the spectrum. The shape of their bodies can be changed with their lifestyles, forsay if one would be determined on training their body, they’d range to the more muscular and built body types, this often being an easier task for men than women. A human with a rather more relaxed lifestyle is more likely to lean towards and average or chubbier form, though some may be skinny, with other reasons for differences in shapes, of course. As for their skin types, it depends greatly on where the individual is from, with a variety of colours, nevertheless, their colours can range from a pasty pale to a dark adumbration of browns. Most humans can form a dark skin tone with a tan after being exposed to the sun for an amount of time, though the more paler of them, with gingers being the greatest victims of this, can often redden into a sunburn as opposed to what is seen as an appropriate darker tone.Their flesh can find itself very fragile, burning easily, especially in the heat if they’re not used to it, and often very soft to weapons, save for the hardening that can occur upon worked hands or feet, and diseases leading to a further hardening of flesh. As a result, they can be easily stabbed if not armored in some sense of the word, or if not with a stronger build, men often having tougher skin than the softer and lighter flesh of females. Humans can easily bend to being stronger or being more intelligent, making them perhaps the most adaptable of races. Mental Characteristics Humans minds are undoubtedly intelligent and powerful but fragile humans minds can develop illnesses and diseases becoming more and more complex, though this is not an insult to their intelligence, humans mental ability can sometimes overpower other species due to the amount of information they can remember and process becoming cunning and unpresidented. Their mental ability and health is measured by their ability to respond to challenges put in front of them, humans mental prowess can heavily vairy you can never find one human with the same mental state as another in example ; one human could solve a puzzle in seconds when another can solve it in 3 hours. Many humans are naturally, undoubtedly even, gifted with intelligence, powerful yes, yet fragile; Able to easily develop illnesses and diseases, becoming further complex. Without the means of insulting the intelligence of other races, an individual human’s mental ability can at times over-power other species due to their amount of information which they can remember and process, at times able to be cunning and unpresidented. Their mental ability and health is measured by their ability to respond to challenges put in front of them, the mental prowess heavily varying as you could never find a single one human with the same mental state and thoughts as another. In example, one human would solve a puzzle in seconds when another could take as long as 3 hours, however this is also heavily impacted by their experiences in life. They are typically able to learn languages fairly easily, well-spoken and especially brilliant at it before the age of 14. They also have a brilliant knack History WIP Culture Humans are very social creatures, the usually do not go lone wolf, they feel the need to belong mostly. That being said Human culture varies heavily between their groups, though they like to have a sense of familiarity they will generally have similar traits but ultimately they will try to keep and individuality. Humans take to the feeling of equality between them, between sexes and race. Human dependence on Familiarity keeps them in tradition and in turn causes their culture to rarely change.